


Stay Still

by ygstan_ahgase



Series: Markbum Canon Adventures [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Ass Play, Cum Play, Dick Rubbing, Edging, I should shut the f up right now, Jaebeom is tired and horny and just lets Mark have his way with him, M/M, Masturbation, Slight Sub!Jaebum, Soft!Dom Mark, Teasing, basically it's a fic where, tagging is really a challenge for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygstan_ahgase/pseuds/ygstan_ahgase
Summary: “Jaebeom…”  Mark’s control is slowly slipping, but he was determined to finish both of them off with how he wanted it.  He pinches the head of Jaebeom’s dick and Jaebeom gasps loudly, lifting his head to look at his hyung.  “Say it… Don’t stop saying my name…”“Mark hyung… Hyung… I’m—”“One more, baby…”“Mark-hyung,please…”





	Stay Still

**Author's Note:**

> HI everyone! Hello! I hope you're all doing well after that Markbum chaos yesterday. I am still not over it, by the way.
> 
> This is just a random idea that appeared in my head in the middle of the night. And as some of y’all had voted on Twitter, this will be part of my Markbum Canon Adventures series. I guess I could blame Jaebeom turning into a complete baby boy when it comes to Mark recently, so expect a slightly dominant Mark on this fic. Please see warning tags as well before y’all proceed.
> 
> I beta’d this myself so I am positive there will still be grammatical errors LOL. I apologize in advance.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

~*~

 

Jaebeom didn’t know how he ended up in this situation.

 

Well, he kinda knows, because he was _stupid_ for not locking the door, and, moreover, leaving it slightly ajar, feeling confident that the rest are still out and that he’s the only one in the dorm, not knowing or realizing that the others might come home at any time, because he is too horny to even think and function properly.

 

On top of all that, he is not in _his_ room, because all of his five cats are occupying his not-so-spacious super single sized bed—leaving no room for him to even _sit_ on his own bed, so, he goes to the room he frequents when he encounters similar situations, the room where he spent quite an awful lot of time with Mark, especially when they are on break or time offs.

 

The tour and the comeback immediately after left the boys exhausted, but happy since they had achieved new heights in their singing careers, so the efforts and hardships are all worth it until the end.

 

However, that also left Jaebeom a horny mess, not having any sexual contact with Mark for more than a month already, had definitely took a toll on his _sexual_ health.

 

He was just planning to sleep after beating his meat once, just to release the tension, knowing that Mark might be tired when he gets home from hanging out with some of his friends, so he won’t be able to ask the older to have sex with him at that state.  He initially planned on doing it at the shower but he just can’t stand for too long, and he always finds it better to jack off at the comforts of his or Mark’s bed, with the fluffy mattress and sheets below his naked body, along with the warmth that surrounds the room, and Mark’s scent painted on the sheets.

 

He managed to cum in just a few minutes of palming himself with long, hard, and fast strokes.  He is not surprised at all at the speed of his orgasm, but what surprised him is the presence of the _owner_ of the room at the foot of his(or Mark’s) bed, the elder’s gaze penetrating deep into his bones, his eyes dark—burning with lust, his shirt and pants off, and his hard-on making an obvious dent on his boxers.  The older also has his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, wearing an amused look on his face, but it quickly shifted to a shit-eating grin when Jaebeom finally sets his wide and shocked eyes on him.

 

“Did you have fun, Jaebeommie?”  Mark growls when he rakes his eyes on Jaebeom’s naked body, the younger’s cum painting his chest and stomach, and his still rock hard dick lying at the side of his hip.

 

“H-h-how did yo-you… I thought you should still be—”  Mark laughs amusedly at Jaebeom’s stuttering form.

 

“It’s half past ten, Jaebeom.  You should know that I will be back by this time if you had actually listened to me before I left earlier…”  Mark mutters, eyes still not leaving Jaebeom’s squirming form on _his_ bed and Jaebeom was still stunned, the way Mark looks at him sends fireworks at the pit of his stomach, his face flushing a beet red at his reaction.

 

“Y-you should’ve at least knocked!  You know…”  Jaebeom continued to argue and stutter, but he can’t bring himself to move, it seems like Mark’s hungry gaze pinned him down invisibly, his own eyes making its own exploration on the elder’s exposed upper body and his handsome face.

 

Mark laughs at the younger’s statement, he is totally adorable.  “Well, first things first…”  Mark leans a knee on the edge of the bed, agonizingly slow just like how he says his words, “This is _my_ room, so knocking is not necessary, don’t you think?”  He smirks when Jaebeom cannot meet his gaze, biting his lips and looking like he’s trying to come up with a retort, but Mark didn’t let him as he’s now kneeling on the foot of the bed, just a few inches away from Jaebeom’s feet, “And you didn’t even close the door, my _love_ …”  Mark leans forward to caress Jaebeom’s knee, and Jaebeom involuntarily shuddered at the feeling of Mark’s cold hand touching his warm skin.  “Do you expect someone to knock if the door is opened?”

 

Jaebeom was shocked yet again, he doesn’t even know that he didn’t close the door of Mark’s bedroom—he must’ve been _that_ horny.

 

“I-I-well… I didn’t realize… I thought it was…”  Jaebeom moans when Mark lifts his knee so that he can press a quick kiss at the back of his thigh, digging his teeth with a little pressure—making the younger jolt in surprise.  Mark soothes the sting by running his tongue over it, and Jaebeom tried to continue what he was saying, “I didn’t mean to… to do it here, I just can’t stand for too long in the shower and the cats… they are occupying my bed again, you know how they are, ri—”

 

“Hmm… is that so, _baby_?”  Mark was suddenly close, _very close_ that he can feel Mark’s breath against mouth, _how did he even manage to be there in just seconds?_

Jaebeom gulps at the distance between him and Mark, and he moans even further when he felt Mark’s own dick brushing against his crotch, _so he even got his boxers off at that—_

“Y-yes…”  Jaebeom stutters when Mark circles his hips, his lips resting at the side of his ear, giving it a long, hard lick, his hips still drawing big, slow circles against his own.

 

Jaebeom isn’t normally like this with Mark, he is the more aggressive one for most times, man-handling Mark and letting the older submit to him, however, today, he’s not sure as to why he’s feeling this way, letting Mark have his way with him, and he’s actually enjoying it beyond imagination, even though he has been seeing this side of the older from time to time, he cannot seem to get used to it.

 

Mark continues to hump him, all the while pressing soft kisses against the side of his neck, his jaw, his fingers intertwining against his on either side of his head as Mark kisses him on the mouth.  Jaebeom wanted to argue a little, he wanted to flip their positions and be on top this time, but he cannot seem to.  He is tired, he’s still horny, and Mark is extremely _hot_ when he’s aggressive or he wants to take the lead, and Jaebeom will surely not do anything apart from lying on the bed and let the older do what he wants, so it should be okay, right?

 

Jaebeom was so lost in his thoughts that he was surprised when Mark pulls back, the older adjusting accordingly so he is sitting heavily on his thighs, gliding his hips forward until their dicks are perfectly resting against each other—and Jaebeom lets out a guttural moan at the feeling of Mark’s balls and dick hitting his own.

 

“You look so _cute_ like this, baby…”  Mark glides a finger against his abs, collecting some of his almost drying cum before he pops the cum-filled finger inside his mouth, licking and sucking it loudly and lasciviously, making Jaebeom’s dick twitch beneath Mark’s.

 

“How many times do I have to…"  Jaebeom bites his lower lip when Mark makes a slow thrust forward, "I’m not cute…”

 

“You keep saying that… But you keep acting cute around me…” The older smirks and begins to collect more of the younger’s cum on his body, and Jaebeom is wondering if Mark would _taste_ it all, since it’s a little… well… too much…

 

“I don’t, and I’m not cute, I’m sexy—oh _fuck…”_ Jaebeom throws his head back when he felt Mark’s cum-drenched fingers wrapping around both of them, giving it a long, hard stroke, rubbing his palm and fingers all over the head, the slide of the elder’s hands slick and smooth because of his fluids, and Mark smirks even further, seeing Jaebeom’s head thrown back against his pillows, happy that his pillows would smell like him again.

 

“Does this feel good, Jaebeommie?”  Mark wraps his long, thick fingers on the base of their cocks, before pumping both of them steadfastly, up, down, not forgetting to put a little bit more pressure on the head, and Jaebeom continues to choke on his own breaths, his eyes now settled on where their bodies are connected, his hand reaching for Mark’s thigh, caressing Mark’s soft, pale skin, while the other is clutching on Mark’s dark sheets as the older continues to tug on their hard-ons, his now brown fringe getting stuck on his sticky forehead.

 

“Mark…”  Jaebeom groans when Mark’s other hand settles on the side of his hip while the elder’s thumb glides over the slit of his sensitive head, which released a generous amount of precum, before jerking them off together once again, but with faster, harder, and sloppier strokes—it’s also not helping that Mark started to rock his hips to match his tugs, and Jaebeom cannot help but let out a series of curses and Mark’s name whenever the head of Mark’s dick would hit his sensitive bundle of nerves.

 

Jaebeom is so embarrassingly close _,_ though he cannot tell if Mark is to, since he cannot feel anything at this point, he cannot focus on anything apart from the hand and Mark’s dick against his, and the elder’s fingers now tugging and playing with his nipple, his body slightly shaking, his hands now on either side of Mark’s hips, bruising the pale skin.

 

“Mark…”

 

“Are you getting close, baby?”  Mark asks while his hand continues to jack both of them off, the other is caressing the expanse of his exposed chest.

 

“Yes…”  He gulps when Mark rubs the head of their dicks together, “Please don’t stop…”

 

“You want to cum, right?”  Mark’s hand started to slow down, his frantic movements now replaced by almost barely there strokes, and Jaebeom instinctively grinds his hips up and pushes Mark hips towards his own, his eyes closing and head leaning back heavily, sobs coming out of his mouth.

 

“Yes… _Fuck…_ I want to cum… Please move your hand faster…”

 

“Hmm…”  Mark seems to be thinking, his hand now unmoving, but still grasping the base of their dicks tight.  “Isn’t it too early?”  Mark’s hand carefully caresses the base of his throat, “I want to play more…”  Jaebeom then gasps when the elder wraps his hand around Jaebeom’s throat—just grounding him and Jaebeom felt so helpless, his breath hitching when Mark presses his thumb over his Adam’s apple, and pushing with a little pressure while he gives their dicks a long, hard tug.

 

Mark can tell that he is also as close as Jaebeom, his dick already throbbing and his precum overflowing from his slit, but he wants to make this last just a little longer—it’s pretty rare for Jaebeom to be this submissive, so openly giving out begs and please, and Mark knows that he can endure this longer.  Good thing they have a few days off so they don’t really need to bother about schedules, so they can do this all night, if both of them can.

 

Mark continues to pump them, his pace now slightly faster than earlier, but he can tell that the younger is not satisfied, he is gripping his hips too tight, but not forcing him to move his hips since he told him not to, but the younger is desperately lifting his hips to get Mark to move faster.

 

“Fuck, I’m so close… Mark... Please…”  Mark cuts him off by clutching his jaw with his hand, leaning forward to capture the younger’s lips with his, giving his bottom lip a harsh suck and bite, the younger’s lips turning crimson, before he snakes his tongue inside his mouth.

 

Jaebeom tastes so good, so _so_ good that Mark cannot get enough of it, his hand now grasping the back of Jaebeom’s neck to hold him closer as he continues to savour his taste on his own lips, the sound of their tongues mashing against each other ringing on their ears.

 

Jaebeom gasps against his mouth when Mark immediately changes the pace of his strokes, which is now faster and harder, but he hasn’t let go of his mouth.  Jaebeom clutches Mark’s arm while the other is lost on Mark’s hair, and Mark smirks when he felt Jaebeom’s dick twitching and throbbing heavily, indicating that he’s close again.  The younger is tightening his hold against his hair and shoulder, maybe due to lack of breath, so he pulls away, but not too far, and Jaebeom takes a few huge, heavy, and hot breaths, and Mark smirks even further, his lips now resting on Jaebeom’s cheek.

 

“Do you want to cum, Jaebeom?”  He murmurs against Jaebeom’s flushed cheek and Jaebeom sobs while nodding continuously, because Mark completely lets go of both of them, and the younger’s hand on his arm is now wrapped around him to pull him closer, while the other is on his wrist.

 

“I do… Please…”  Jaebeom kisses Mark to try and lure him in.  “I’ll do anything…”  He leads Mark’s other hand between their bodies.

 

“Call me hyung, then…”

 

Jaebeom cries, Mark’s hand is now back on their dicks, but he doesn’t call Mark _hyung_ , not often, and he cannot remember the last time he did.

 

“Mark…”

 

“Do it, Jaebeom.”  Mark nips at the side of his neck, “I wanna hear you call me hyung… Then you can cum…” Mark peppers Jaebeom’s neck with kisses, hand wrapping around both of them once again.

 

Jaebeom can feel his rock hard dick about to explode and Mark is stroking them slowly again, feeling like he would die if Mark would not move his hand faster, and also sensing that there’s no use in fighting Mark at this point, the brunette finally obliges.

 

“Hyung…”  Jaebeom splays his fingers at the hairs at the back of Mark’s nape, leaning his forehead against his before murmuring against his mouth.  “Mark-hyung, please make me cum… I need to cum… Please…”

 

“Such a good boy…”  Mark presses a wet kiss on Jaebeom’s lips before pulling away and going back to his previous position earlier, and Jaebeom holds on to Mark’s knees that are resting on his sides.  Mark leans back a little, finding the perfect position, his other hand gripping Jaebeom’s thigh, before fucking himself against his hand and Jaebeom’s dick, and Jaebeom cannot do anything but let out low groans and deep breaths.

 

“Fuck… Hyung….  Keep going…”  The younger bites his lower lip before letting out a shuddering breath, his impending release consuming his whole being, and Mark is sweating heavily above him, he can sense that the older is trying his best not to let out a sound or show that he’s close as well, but the way Mark is grinding and moving his hips at a maddening pace, Jaebeom knows Mark is equally wrecked and desperate.

 

“Say it again, Jaebeom…  Please…”  Mark’s voice cracked a little and his hips started stuttering, and Jaebeom’s ears started to ring, he was unable to hear Mark clearly because of his fast-approaching and well-deserved release.

 

“Jaebeom…”  Mark’s control is slowly slipping, but he was determined to finish both of them off with how he wanted it.  He pinches the head of Jaebeom’s dick and Jaebeom gasps loudly, lifting his head to look at his hyung.  “Say it… Don’t stop saying my name…”

 

“Mark hyung… Hyung… I’m—”

 

“One more, baby…”

 

“Mark-hyung, _please…”_

That seems to be the last nail in the coffin as Mark’s hand held their dicks painfully tight, his hips moving to rub his own against Jaebeom’s, and the younger was gone in just a few more strokes as he releases a loud, painful groan, his body convulsing beneath him, his dick pulsating heavily beneath his, the slit spurting cum endlessly, the younger’s nails digging against the meat of his thighs, his back arched from the bed, and upon seeing Jaebeom’s cum painting his perfectly chiseled abs and chest and how his limbs are quivering underneath him, Mark wasn’t able to hold back any longer, cumming heavily but quietly, his seeds overlapping against the younger’s body as he continues to move his hips against the circle of his hand and Jaebeom’s dick to ride out their highs, until he feels the last ripple of pleasure running down his spine, and he can tell that Jaebeom was the same.

 

 

Mark finally releases the hold on their slightly flaccid members, and Jaebeom lets out a loud cry or maybe a sigh of relief, Mark is not really sure.  He moves a little so that he can stare at Jaebeom’s gorgeously wrecked state, smiling as he leans forward to press kisses on Jaebeom’s neck, down to his chest, his hands unknowingly sliding down Jaebeom’s ass, groping possessively.

 

 

Jaebeom is still recuperating from his intense high, his hands running along Mark’s arms, while he feels Mark’s lips and tongue lap up their mixed cum on his body.  Mark has a thing for cum, basically, since he would always swallow whenever he gives head, so it’s not a surprise that Mark would do this.

 

“Ugh…”  Jaebeom’s nerves are still on overdrive so he groans when Mark’s hands travels down at Jaebeom’s ass while his tongue and lips are still collecting their cum on Jaebeom’s body, every swipe and kiss feels like an electric shock, coursing through his veins and penetrating his skin.

 

“H-hyung…”  Jaebeom runs his fingers on top of Mark’s head, the older still hasn’t stopped lapping on their mixed semen, wondering if Mark would show him how he would swallow it.  It would be extremely hot, just like everything else that Mark does.

 

Jaebeom feels his consciousness slipping out of his hold as he caresses Mark’s soft hair, his pants and heavy breaths slowing down, and eyes fluttering shut as Mark spits on his asshole—

 

_Oh._

 

_What—_

 

_What the hell?_

 

Did Mark _just_ spat on his hole?

 

Jaebeom flinches when the pad of Mark’s thumb started rubbing against his _surprisingly_ throbbing hole, and he lifts his head to look at Mark with a confused expression on his face, post sex haziness completely gone when he is welcomed by Mark’s smug smile, and the cum on the sides of his lips as well as on his plump lips don’t seem to be of great help.

 

“H-hyung what are you—”

 

“Sssshhh…”  Mark kisses Jaebeom’s stomach before replacing his thumb with the pad of his middle and ring fingers, drawing harsh and hard circles against his puckered rim.  “Relax… baby.”  Mark presses another kiss in the middle of Jaebeom’s chest and Jaebeom finds it hard to breathe, not with Mark’s fingers pressing harder and harder against him, his eyes fluttering shut now for a totally different reason.

_Fuck, is he seriously getting hard again?_

 

Mark smiles as he starts kissing Jaebeom’s chest, licking his nipples and nipping on them, before tracing a line of kisses from his throat up to his chin.

 

“F-fuck, fuck, Mark-hyung!”  Jaebeom feels Mark’s finger prodding his entrance, with the aide of their cums and Mark’s saliva, it was easy for Mark to slide the top part of his finger in as he smirks against Jaebeom’s cheek, the younger’s hands holding on to Mark’s shoulders like a lifeline.

 

“Sssshhh… I’m here, baby…”  Mark uses his fingers to lift Jaebeom’s head and meet his gaze.  As soon as their eyes met, Mark pushes his finger all the way in to Jaebeom’s ass until he’s second knuckle deep, and before Jaebeom can scream at the sudden intrusion, Mark has captured his mouth in a searing, open mouthed kiss, his tongue greedily seeking his and sucking, his moans being trapped inside Mark’s enthusiastic mouth.  They were both out of breath when Jaebeom pulls away, his breaths choppy and body tight like a bow, his nails digging against Mark’s rather slim but strong shoulders.

 

“H-Hyung…”  Jaebeom murmurs against his mouth, the vibrations lighting a fuse inside Mark, making him crave more of the younger.

 

“Hush… _Baby_ …”  Mark kisses the younger’s tears on his cheeks and at the side of his face, before pecking his nose and nuzzling his mouth, the finger inside Jaebeom’s ass wiggling a little, and he licks Jaebeom’s bottom lip when the younger shudders at the feeling.

 

“Just stay still, and let hyung take care of you.”

 

~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a crazy ride but I am happy I was able to let it out.
> 
> The “I’m not cute, I’m sexy” part was lame, I wanna punch myself, but cannot bring myself to delete it either.
> 
> Comments are always welcome! Bug me on Twitter as well if y’all want to hahaha. Username ygstan_ahgase


End file.
